Matsutake Dobinmushi
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = Osechi |paired2 = |fa1 = Garuda |fa2 = Thundaruda |recipe = Bak Kut Teh (Recipe) |food type = Soup |birthplace = Japan |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 松茸土瓶蒸 |personality = Among Elites |height = 180cm |likes1 = Osechi |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Tsuda Kenjiro |cvcn = Li Yuantao (李元韬) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = In the dealings of people, most things are just simple transactions not worth haggling over. |bio = An opportunist with a talent for business-- and not an ounce of talent for writing poetry. To this day, he's not written one waka poem that's gotten any praise. |food introduction = For thousands of years, matsutake mushrooms have been a prized ingredient. Even though dobin mushi wasn't the traditional method for cooking them, matsutake mushrooms have become a crucial ingredient that people think of whenever they hear the words dobin mushi. |acquire = *Airship |events = *Pine Scent |power = 2,523 |atk = 125 |def = 15 |hp = 495 |crit = 1,050 |critdmg = 532 |atkspd = 2,999 |normaltitle = Fortune Shower |normal = Matsutake Dobinmushi raises his tea urn, dealing 40% ATK as damage to all enemies plus 62 extra damage, also silencing all enemies, lasting 3 seconds. |energytitle = Treasures Abound |energy = Matsutake Dobinmushi manipulates the fallen maple leaves, dealing 40% ATK as damage to all enemies plus 458 extra damage. If the target's HP is less than or equal to 25%, it triggers a slaying effect, causing the target to die instantly. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |name = |contract = Pleasure to meet you. I'm Matsutake Dobinmushi. You seem quite nice. We'll definitely get along in the days to come~ |login = Attendant, come quick. Help me think of the next line for this waka poem! |arena = If we sold winter clothes here, we'd make a bundle. |skill = Wait for the right time... now! |ascend = Eat well, feel well~ |fatigue = Let me... let me sit awhile and take some nourishment. |recovering = That's why I didn't want to do strenuous activity... let me rest awhile more. |attack = I'll bring back a souvenir~ |ko = My urn... it's broken... |notice = Food's ready-- Really though, can't we split these jobs up? |idle1 = 'When the autumn leaves fall like water, I'll come before you with a business proposition.' Yeah... that's not bad. Very mysterious and elegant, haha. |idle2 = With the right packaging, the most commonplace of wild vegetables can fetch a king's ransom. |idle3 = Opportunities don't come along every day, but you should absolutely take advantage of the one's you create yourself. |interaction1 = I could never appreciate Western painting. It lacks all elegance. You think our traditional Sakurajima paintings are more beautiful too, right Attendant? |interaction2 = This tea urn is my lucky talisman. As long a I have it, there's no business deal I can't seal. |interaction3 = I have a maple card! One more point for me! Oh, that's all of them. Who wins this round of hanafuda? |pledge = From now on, we'll spend our days together. You be in charge of cooking, and I'll make money. We'll each pitch in and make a future together. How about it? |intimacy1 = I'll write a long song for you... Huh? Why are you making that face? You don't want to hear it? |intimacy2 = But these are premium matsutake mushrooms. Just taste it and see, Attendant! |intimacy3 = Each season has its own unique delicacy belonging to it, but I belong to you-- Hm, I should use that in a poem.JP Intimacty 3: For spring, butterbur is a must. For summer, watermelon is a must. For you, I am the one you must have. ... Mmhm, I can use that in a poem. |victory = Let's keep our momentum going! |defeat = Minimal losses. Could've been worse. |feeding = Such a thoughtful gift! I don't know how to repay you, except to write you a poem... |skin = Eternal Honeymoon |format = jpg |skin quote = On Valentine's Day, chocolates are used to convey your feelings to loved ones. I hope you can stay with me all the time ... I hope you are always laughing. |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |notes = * The butterbur mentioned in Intimacy 3 refers to Petasites japonicus, known in Japan as fukinotou, and is one of Japan’s most common and favorite spring plants. It can be harvested starting from early spring, so it's said to be one of the plants that marks the arrival of spring. ** It's also one of the kigo (words or phrases that are associated with a particular season in Japanese poetry) for spring. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}